Dysfunctional
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: They were lost, but they weren't alone. They were dysfunctional, but they could make it work.


"Kaoru, the children are yours! Take them! I don't care, they're rats anyway. You take em! The bastard children with your 'friend' Ioran!" A man yelled. "Stop it! I told you, he forced himself upon me! I... I don't want them either." The raven haired beauty admitted, looking down at her shoes. "Natsume-nii. What's wrong... Why are mommy and daddy arguing. Natsume? Natsume!" Aoi had no clue about what her parents were arguing about, she just wanted to end the screeching.

Natsume kneeled in front of Aoi and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, Aoi. I'll protect you. Against the whole world, if I have to."

His life was dysfunctional, but Mikan was his angel and she didn't mind.

"Grandpa! Look at my pretty seashells!" The petite brunette ran across the sand, her hands full of glimmering seashells. "Very pretty, Mikan." The old man laughed.

"I love you, Jii-chan." The hazel eyed 4 year old smiled. "I love you too, Mikan." The old man replied.

Her life was fine, no worries. But then Natsume came.

"Hey, do you know where the office is?" The boy who she asked turned around, and she gasped.

He was gorgeous, with beautifully messy raven hair. But his most interesting feature by far was his eyes.

Years later, Mikan would remember them well. They were the reason that she decided to trust him. They were red, but that was what a 2 year old would say.

They weren't just red, they were beautiful crimson red. As he opened his mouth to reply, she interrupted him. "Your eyes, they're a really pretty color." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.

She didn't know this person, what if she looked like some sort of stalker? What if he got creeped out by her compliment, taking it as an insult. "I'm so-" He smiled. "Thanks. I was going to the office, so if you can follow me if you'd like."

Mikan blushed at this smile, it was almost as if she knew that it was a rare occurrence for _the _Natsume Hyuuga to smile.

He had the eyes of the devil himself, he was a human demon.

Demons and Angels don't go together. Everyone knows that, but they didn't care. Years passed from that day in elementary school, 4th grade, 5th grade, Middle school. Popularity, fashion, and drama followed them around. But of course, people thought they were together. That was all that was interesting about Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura.

It was 7 years later when Natsume Hyuuga asked her out. They were the "it" couple of the school, everyone wanted to see them. But, as I said before, Angels and Demons don't go well together.

They were dysfunctional.

"Argh! He is such a bastard! How can he just accuse me of cheating on him with Ruka?" A certain brunette sobbed into the phone, talking to her friends on a conference call.

"Cheer up, Mikan." Nonoko said. "Waah! How can I cheer up? My own boyfriend doesn't trust me!" Hotaru sighed, and told the truth in her usual blunt manner.

"Mikan, Ruka did kiss you. Remember, you were practicing for the play. You were Romeo, he was Juliet. I told you that I wouldn't let you kiss my boyfriend outside of the play practicing. I threatened you, of course you couldn't go against me. Well, would you trust Natsume if he kissed another girl? Even if he tried to explain, you'd ignore him. Now you're accusing him? Grow up."

Mikan got up, determined to tell her boyfriend the truth.

Throughout the years, they went through rough patches. Lots of gossip circulated about the couple wherever they were. But they got through it. They never got over the whole "You cheated on me" thing, though.

There were constant accusations, usually involving Luna, Ruka, or some other vicious fangirl of fanboy.

One day, they just couldn't take it anymore.

The "it" couple broke up.

It was years later, in a bar, that the two reunited.

They were drunk and lost, they had no clue what they were doing, but they found each other. 2 years later, they were married.

They were dysfunctional, but they were both used to it.


End file.
